Gray Hussars
The Gray Hussars is a Loyalist, Codex-divergent Space Marine Chapter from the 26th Founding. They descend from the gene-line of Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the stoic Imperial Fists. This Chapter unlike other Imperial Fists successors, doesn't associate themselves with the parent chapter, most of the founding officers being drawn from the zealous Black Templars Chapter and inherited many traditions from their Progenitors. The Gray Hussars prefer mobility, operating a large Astartes Fleet that is continuously enlarged which it operates from without a homeworld. The Gray Hussars are known for being a very cooperative chapter, always willing to work with other Imperial Forces, especially with the Astra Militarum and Planetary Defense Forces personnel, often times viewing human life as immensely valuable and will attempt to evacuate Civilian before seeking glory. Their operational zone is in the Ultima Segmentum, mostly around the Saras Sector, but often times is seen in the realm of Ultramar and its surrounding sectors. Rarely has this Chapter operated out of the Ultima Segmentum, but they did attempt to reinforce Armageddon during the Third War of Armageddon and attempted to reach Cadia to defend it from the onslaught of Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade and the formation of the Great Rift. Chapter History Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Not broken up like standard Chapters because of their large numbers and constant crusade the Gray Hussars are broken up into Strike Forces known as Divisions. Calling their Companies, 'Brigades' the Gray Hussars operate in Strike Force numbers. A Demi-Company equivalent is the Platoon(2-4 Squads). The Squad is the smallest unit size, normally consisting of up to ten Marines. Officer Ranks *'Grand Master:' Chapter Master Equivalent *'Lord-Knight:' Division Commander; Captain equivalent placed in charge of a minimum of 3-4 Companies (Strike Force). *'Marshall-Knight:' Captain equivalent. *'Senior-Knight:' Lieutenant equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch:' Highest Chaplain of the Chapter *'High Chaplain: '''Head Chaplain of a Division *'Chaplain:' Spiritual Guide and keeper of traditions of the Chapter. One per Brigade and always Second in Command of Brigade. *'Apothecary Primus:' Chief Apothecary equivalent. *'Apothecary:' Apothecary equivalent. *'Lord of the Forge-Engineers:' Master of the Forge equivalent. *'Forge-Engineer Marine:' Techmarine equivalent. Line Ranks *'Preceptor-Sergeant': Veteran Sergeant equivalent. *'Sergeant-Knight:' Sergeant equivalent. *'Knight:' Battle-Brother equivalent. *'Squire:' Scout Marine equivalent. *'Neophyte:' Neophyte equivalent. Specialist Units & Formations *'Emperor's Champion's Squad': Equivalent of a Honor Guard. *'Reconnaissance Platoon: Mixed unit of 40 Astartes Infiltrators(14), Incursors(10), Eliminators(6) and Reivers(10) designed for deep Reconnaissance, Assassination, Sabotage, Intelligence and Investigation that operates separately from the other units in the Division. These Squads remain on the flagship of each Division and only answer to the Lord-Knight of the Chapter. Their Records are kept Classified except for their existence and not even their fellow brothers know their names or faces, rarely seeing them at all as they have their own compartment of each ship. The High Chaplain is permitted to know these brothers but rarely needs to give spiritual advice as they are some of the most pure Brothers, having had their souls tested countless times in the service of the God-Emperor. *'''Recruitment Squad: '''Command Squad lead by a Chaplain, accompanied by an Apothecary, one Preceptor-Sergeant and two Veteran Marines. They are stationed to a recruitment world to facilitate the recruitment and weeding out of Neophytes until they are ready to become squires to be attached to a Knight. Order of Battle Headquarters * '''The Council of Knights: Grand Master(Head), Lord Knights of each Division, Apothecary Primus, Lord of the Forge-Engineers, The Emperor's Champion of each Division and the Reclusiarch. Divisions 1st Division: 'Lord-Knight Fredrick von Stuarck, High Chaplain Franz von Qin * '''1st Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Wilhelm von Mein. 1st Platoon-3 Squad(1st-3rd) of Terminators. 2nd Platoon-3 Squads(4th-6th) of Assault Marines. 3rd Platoon-3 Squads(7th-9th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(10th). 2 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 1 Land Raider, 7 Razorbacks, 2 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. 10,000 Human Serf Army Infantry. * '''2nd Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight/Emperor's Champion Josef von Kludds. 1st Platoon-4 Squads(1st-4th) of Assault Marines. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(5th-6th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(7th). 3rd Platoon-2 Squads(8th-9th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(10th). 3 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 3 Thunderhawks(attached to each platoon). 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''3rd Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Tatmann von Junge. 1st Platoon-5 Squads(1st-5th) of Tactical Marines in Bikes. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(6th-7th) of Tactical Marines in Land Speeders. 3rd Platoon-3 Squads(8th-10th) of Assault Marines in 3 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''Reconnaissance Platoon Alpha: 'Classified '2nd Division: '''Lord-Knight Winzler von Eikenburg * '''4th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Heinrich von Leibnech. 1st Platoon-3 Squad(1st-3rd) of Terminators. 2nd Platoon-3 Squads(4th-6th) of Assault Marines. 3rd Platoon-3 Squads(7th-9th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(10th). 2 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 1 Land Raider, 7 Razorbacks, 2 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. 10,000 Human Serf Army Infantry. * '''5th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight/Emperor's Champion Ferdinand von Pochter. 1st Platoon-4 Squads(1st-4th) of Assault Marines. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(5th-6th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(7th). 3rd Platoon-2 Squads(8th-9th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(10th). 2 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 3 Thunderhawks(attached to each platoon). 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''6th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Ludwig von Braug. 1st Platoon-5 Squads(1st-5th) of Tactical Marines in Bikes. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(6th-7th) of Tactical Marines in Land Speeders. 3rd Platoon-3 Squads(8th-10th) of Assault Marines in 3 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''Reconnaissance Platoon Beta: 'Classified '3rd Division: '''Lord-Knight Ushic von Kurtzosh * '''7th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Drazden von Trodume. 1st Platoon-2 Squad(1st-2nd) of Terminators. 2nd Platoon-3 Squads(4th-6th) of Assault Marines. 3rd Platoon-4 Squads(3rd 7th-9th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(10th). 4 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 1 Land Raider, 7 Razorbacks, 2 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. 10,000 Human Serf Army Infantry. * '''8th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight/Emperor's Champion Igmond von Schmidt. 1st Platoon-4 Squads(1st-4th) of Assault Marines. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(5th-6th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(7th). 3rd Platoon-2 Squads(8th-9th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(10th). 6 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 3 Thunderhawks(attached to each platoon). 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''9th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Claus von Stauffen. 1st Platoon-5 Squads(1st-5th) of Tactical Marines in Bikes. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(6th-7th) of Tactical Marines in Land Speeders. 3rd Platoon-3 Squads(8th-10th) of Assault Marines in 3 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''Reconnaissance Platoon Charlie: 'Classified '4th Division: '''Lord-Knight Hans von Durgun * '''10th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Erik von Proch. 1st Platoon-3 Squad(1st-3rd) of Terminators. 2nd Platoon-3 Squads(4th-6th) of Assault Marines. 3rd Platoon-3 Squads(7th-9th) of Tactical and a Devastator Squad(10th). 3 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 1 Land Raider, 7 Razorbacks, 2 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''11th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight/Emperor's Champion Valeer von Gesner. 1st Platoon-4 Squads(1st-4th) of Assault Marines. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(5th-6th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(7th). 3rd Platoon-2 Squads(8th-9th) of Tactical Marines and a Devastator Squad(10th). 7 Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought, 3 Thunderhawks(attached to each platoon). 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''12th Brigade: '''Marshall-Knight Edmund von Schreck. 1st Platoon-5 Squads(1st-5th) of Tactical Marines in Bikes. 2nd Platoon-2 Squads(6th-7th) of Tactical Marines in Land Speeders. 3rd Platoon-3 Squads(8th-10th) of Assault Marines in 3 Thunderhawks. 3 Apothecaries, a Forge-Engineer Marine, a Chaplain. * '''Reconnaissance Platoon Delta: 'Classified Chapter Combat Doctrine Chapter Culture & Beliefs Recruiting Practices Recruitment World # Todesburg: Agri-World # Titarious 4: Agri-World # Yunilari 3: Agri-World # Khaddek 4: Feudal World # Shadar 2: Feral World # Madul 4: Feudal World # Devash 3: Agri-World # Pui 2: Feral World # Za 3: Feudal World The Chapter Gene-Seed The Gray Hussars gene-seed is very stable and has never exhibited signs of mutation like most Imperial Fists successors. However, they don't possess the use of two of the special organs produced by the basic Astartes genetic template: the Betcher's Gland, which allows a Space Marine to produce poisonous/acidic spittle, and the Sus-an Membrane, which allows an Astartes to enter a state of suspended animation. Notable Members *'Grand Master Riley von Gergan: '''Chapter Master of the Gray Hussars *'Lord Knight Tatmann von Junge: Commander of the 1st Division *'Knight Hurdmann von Wittelswald: '''Bike-mounted Tactical Marine, 9th Brigade, 6th Squad(3rd Squad of the Second Platoon) *'Reclusiarch Erik von Ishmann: Current Reclusiarch of the Gray Hussars Chapter serving aboard the Flagship, ''The Emperor's Saber, ''Battle-Barge. Chapter Fleet * ''The Emperor's Saber''(Battle-Barge)-'Fortress-Monastery of the Gray Hussar Chapter * 'Holy Intent(Battle-Barge)-'Flagship of the 4th Division * 'The Heart of Todesburg(Battle-Barge)-'Flagship of the 2nd Division * 'Dorn's Honor(Battle-Barge)-'Flagship of the 3rd Division * 'Banshee of Destruction(Battle-Barge)-'Flagship of the 1st Division * 'The Cup of Liberation(Strike Cruiser)-'4th Division Fleet * 'Nemesis(Strike Cruiser)-'4th Division Fleet * 'Revanchist(Strike Cruiser)-'3rd Division Fleet * 'Anarchy's Bane(Strike Cruiser)-'3rd Division Fleet * 'Reaper of Glory(Strike Cruiser)-'2nd Division Fleet * 'Phantom of Sigismund(Strike Cruiser)-'2nd Division Fleet * 'Rider of the Night(Strike Cruiser)-'1st Division Fleet * 'Knight of Terra(Strike Cruiser)-'1st Division Fleet Chapter Relics * 'Bless Armor of the Grand Master of the Emperor's Gray Hussars- 'The set of standard Mark 8 "Errant Armour" worn by the Chapter Master. The armor was worn by the First Grand Master Halious von Sturmwalden before he was slain by the an Iron Warrior Lord in 900.M41 with a slice to the abdomen. The third and current Grand Master, Riley von Gergan, had the Armor fixed and re-purposed it for himself and had it blessed by the Cardinal of the Saras sector for every Grand Master to wear this Holy Armor in the name of the Emperor. * 'The Armor of Faith- 'The Armor worn by the Emperor's Champion of the Artificer Power Armor. Chosen from the finest artificer armor available to the Chapter and then inscribed with sacred wards and catechisms of hatred, the armor offers greater protection than any ordinary suit of power armor could, allowing the Emperor's Champion to complete his holy duty. Such is the protection of its wards that some blows and rounds are simply turned aside or flash to nothing in a blaze of divine power. The Gray Hussars have been able to produce four sets of this Armor. * 'The Black Sword' - Paired with the Armor of Faith'', the traditional weapon of the Emperor's Champion is the Black Sword. A massive two-handed Power Sword, blessed by the Chapter Chaplains, it becomes a deadly weapon in the hands of the chosen of the Gray Hussar. The Black Sword is one of the most exquisitely master-crafted weapons in the whole of the Imperium. It is perfectly balanced to allow it to be used either with a one-handed or two-handed grip. This allows the Emperor's Champion to either deliver a flurry of fast slashes and stabs or slower but much more damaging hacking blows to his opponents. The Gray Chapter produced only four of these sacred weapons in its armory. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Gray Hussars predominately wear light gray battle-plate with white coloured shoulder pauldron insets, both poleyns (knee guards) and sabatons (foot armour). A black coloured squad specialty symbol is stenciled on the right poleyn, which indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Battleline, Fire Support, Close Support, Veteran or Command). A small white roman numeral is stenciled on the center of the squad specialty symbol, which indicates squad assignment. A larger black roman numeral is stenciled on the left poleyn, indicating a battle-brother's assigned Brigade (Company). Unique seals are often worn on the left greave (lower leg armour) to show which Crusade the Battle-Brother belongs to. Like their genetic forebears, the Gray Hussars have a tendency to wrap thick black chains or bindings around their arms, which are bound to their weapons, to represent the fact that they will not give up their weapons until the battle is done. Most Sergeant-Knights and Officers(except Senior-Knights) have their weapons painted Blue to represent the blood of the enemy they drew first blood from, the Tau Empire. This is not required, but expected. Sergeant-Knights must wear blue over pieces in their armor with no set standard besides that they must have blue over points in their armor to signify rank. Over the right-knee they wear Brigade number and Left they wear the number of the squad they command. Senior-Knights must wear orange over pieces in their armor with no set standard besides that they must have orange over points in their armor to signify rank. Over the right-knee they wear the Brigade number and left they wear the number of the Platoon they command. Their weapons must be painted orange to signify their weapon. Chapter Badge The Gray Hussars Chapter icon is a variant of their Progenitor's, taking the form of a black coloured Consecration Cross, also called a Rounded Cross. The arms of this cross are splayed like paws (known in heraldry as patte), making it similar to a Maltese Cross. These crosses are carved or painted on the walls, pillars or altars of the Chapter's vessels, and adorn their battle-plate. It is believed that this powerful and ancient symbol consecrates whatever it touches with the holy blessings of the God-Emperor. The Chapter's icon is proudly worn on the insets of both shoulder pauldrons. Relations Allies * The Armageddon Steel Legion * The Death Korp of Krieg * White Scars * Ordo Malace * Ordo Xenos * Deathwatch * Adepta Soroitas * Dark Angels and the Unforgiven * Battlefleet Saras Rivals * Ultramarines and Successors * Black Templars * Imperial Fists * Ordo Hereticus Enemies * Ordo Astartes * T'au Empire * Death Guard * Black Legion * World Eaters * Alpha Legion * Tyranids Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery File:Grey_Hussars_Armorial.png|Gray Hussars armorial with their Chapter cross, painted by Knight Hurdmann von Wittelswald. Knight 1st Brigade-9th Squad.PNG|Tactical Marine of the 1st Brigade, 9th Squad Assault Marine.PNG|Assault Marine of the Gray Hussars Chapter Master.PNG|Grand Master Riley von Gergan, Chapter Master of the Gray Hussars Lord Knight aka Force Commander.PNG|Lord Knight of the 1th Division, Tatmann von Junge Marshall Knight aka Captain.PNG|A Marshall-Knight of the Gray Hussars Neophyte.PNG|Neophyte of the Chapter Sergeant Knight 7th Brigade-3rd Squad.PNG|Tactical Squad, Sergeant Knight, 7th Brigade, 3rd Squad Terminator.PNG|Terminator Veteran of the 4th Brigade, 1st Squad Senior-Knight 1st Brigade-3rd Platoon.PNG|Senior-Knight 1st Brigade-3rd Platoon Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:26th Founding